Moon Child Childhood Days
by KChanDreams
Summary: Some of the characters met Sasuke in their younger days. This is their story of a fated meeting.
1. Chapter 1: Dream

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: **Finally got to updating. Well this fanfic reveals that some of the characters in the Ikigami fanfic story have met Sasuke somewhere in their younger days. This is just for fun. There will be more chapters of this to come. FYI: the anime mentioned in this fanfic short does not exist. If it does, it's by coincidence.

* * *

**Moon Child Childhood Days**

**Chapter 1: Dream**

Just like any other day, Momiji was in Kawaii Shop making another lovely item. He snipped the sleeve of the dress with a pair of golden scissors and then nodded in approval.

"Perfect."

Momiji held up the new lovely item: a pink Lolita dress with cherry blossom designs. Momiji was beaming at the creation, when Nanato entered the shop.

"Morning Momiji," greeted Nanato in a hearty tone. Momiji looked back at Nanato and greeted him back. Nanato noticed the new dress and smiled.

"I see you made another lovely item."

Momiji nodded and said, "It's an item that will be worn by someone special."

"You mean Sasuke?" asked Nanato. Momiji giggled and winked at Nanato.

"Who knows?"

Momiji placed the dress down. Nanato sat on a close chair and looked at the rack of dresses.

"No matter how many times I see the dresses, they always look beautiful. You have a wonderful talent."

Momiji nodded and said, "You wouldn't believe that I used to hide them from everybody." Nanato looked at Momiji in shock.

"You hid them, but why?"

"Well, I used to go to an old boy school when I was younger and my classmates believed in manliness, so I couldn't show them my lovely items. It was…embarrassing."

Nanato looked back at the dresses and asked, "Then why did you decide to show them later on?" Momiji smiled.

"It was a long time ago when I was seven during the cherry blossom season…"

Momiji, seven-years-old in boy elementary clothes, was sitting in class sketching a dress design in his notebook. Momiji blushed as he looked at his drawing.

Momiji flinched and slammed his notebook shut. He looked at his classmate with flushed cheeks.

"What?"

"What were you drawing?"

Momiji became even redder, but then shook his head and showed a serious look.

"None of your business," he said in a serious tone that sent chills down the student's back. Momiji turned away from him and continued to do his sketch.

Momiji in his school was seen as a striking young man with top grades. He was also the best when it came to sports. He was a man among men, but he had one weakness: cuteness. He designed clothes that were overly cute, but kept it a secret. A man with a secret.

After class that day, Momiji walked home on the cherry blossom path. Cherry blossom pedals fluttered around him. Momiji broke out of his serious mood and pranced around the cherry blossoms.

"So lovely," he chanted. He suddenly heard someone giggling and flinched. He looked behind him and saw a small girl in a preschool uniform looking up at him.

"Hi," greeted the small girl. Momiji waved at her nervously and asked, "Did you see what I was doing?" The small girl nodded. Momiji turned pale and fell to his knees thinking that his image was ruined. The small girl poked his shoulder making him look at her.

"I like your cherry blossom dance, can you show me too?"

Momiji blushed and nodded. Momiji stood up and began to show the same movements he did before she giggled. The small girl imitated each of his moves. Momiji began to have fun with her until he realized something.

"Where did you come from?"

The small girl paused and looked at Momiji with a bright smile.

"I'm lost."

Momiji sighed and said, "How did you get lost?"

"I was playing hide and seek with the other kids and BOOM I was lost," she stated with a nod. Momiji gave out another sigh and said, "Maybe we should go to the police."

"Is police yummy?" asked the small girl. Momiji looked down at her and noticed her stomach growling. Momiji rolled his eyes and said, "My house is close by, so we can get something to eat there." The small girl nodded.

They went to Momiji's house and immediately headed toward the kitchen. Momiji made two instant ramen and handed one to the small girl.

"Eat up and then we can head to the police to find your parents," stated Momiji. The small girl nodded and blew at her ramen.

Momiji ate one noodle and then asked, "So what's your name?" The small girl looked at Momiji with a blank stare and then smiled. She stood on the chair proudly and announced, "I am the great Sirius, the brightest star of all time!" Momiji stared at her and concluded that her name was Sirius.

"Well, my name is Momiji Mabui. Just call me Mabui-San."

"Mabui-San?"

Momiji nodded and began to drink the soup. Sirius giggled and stated, "What a funny name." Momiji choked on his soup. He coughed and then said, "My name is not funny." Sirius giggled.

"It is funny, so can I just call you Momiji, it sounds cuter?"

Momiji pouted and just told her to do what she wanted. Sirius nodded. Sirius finished her ramen fast and then ran out of the kitchen. Momiji gasped and chased after her.

"Where are you going?" called Momiji. Sirius giggled and stated, "I want to see around your house before I go." Momiji turned pale at the thought of Sirius discovering his room. His fears came true when Sirius kicked open his bedroom door.

Momiji's room was filled with dress designs, stuffed animals, and frills. Momiji was completely red as he stared at Sirius. Momiji shut his eyes thinking that Sirius would burst out laughing.

"How cute!"

Momiji looked at Sirius in shock. Sirius ran into Momiji's room looking at his overly cute possessions with admirable eyes.

"You like them?" asked Momiji in surprise. Sirius nodded and looked back at Momiji.

"Everything is so cute. It's like a magic shop," cheered Sirius. Momiji stared at Sirius and then smiled.

"Then how about I make you one lovely item to take home with you," offered Momiji. Sirius's eyes lit up.

"Really?" asked Sirius excitedly. Momiji nodded as he pulled out his sewing kit. Momiji never told anyone, but he could see a person's exact size without a measuring tape with just one look. He immediately began to work on the new item with Sirius watching him.

"You work fast," said Sirius in amazement. Momiji nodded and said, "Of course because I am an expert." Momiji did one final touch to the new item and then held it to Sirius.

"Try it on," urged Momiji. Sirius nodded and took the item. She was about to remove her uniform, but Momiji stopped her blushing madly.

"Wait for me to leave the room," Momiji said quickly. Sirius nodded and watched Momiji leave the room.

Momiji leaned against the closed door with flushed cheeks.

_She may be young, but I still need to be a gentleman._

Momiji's door suddenly swung open pushing him forward. Momiji lost his balance and fell on his face. Momiji groaned as he got up.

"Momiji, are you OK?"

Momiji nodded wondering if he was hit by a boulder. He looked at Sirius and blushed. Sirius stood before him in a Lolita dress with rabbit designs at the hem. Momiji held his hands together squealing.

"So Kawaii~! I could just eat you up," squealed Momiji like a little girl. Sirius stared at Momiji. Momiji gasped and cleared his throat.

"You look nice," said Momiji simply. Sirius giggled and did a small curtsy.

"Thank you, Momiji," said Sirius with a bright smile on her face. Momiji stared at her smiling face and felt warmness surround his body. Momiji scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm glad you like it," said Momiji. Sirius nodded and held her hands together.

"You are very talented. If you ever open a shop, I will definitely go there every day," stated Sirius. Momiji smiled.

Momiji and Sirius were soon walking to the police booth. Sirius was back in her uniform with the new dress in her arms. The minute they reached the police booth, Sirius saw her parents and smiled brightly.

"Mommy, Daddy," cheered Sirius. Sirius looked at Momiji and wished him farewell as she ran to her parents who were crying in joy. Momiji watched Sasuke hug her parents and showed a small smile, before leaving. As he walked he thought of her smile and blushed.

Momiji sighed at the memory and added, "It was after meeting Sirius that I decided to show my creations. Of course my classmates thought I was gay, but I didn't care."

Nanato smiled and said, "That's cool. She sounds like a nice girl. Did you ever meet that girl again?" Momiji gave out a sad sigh.

"Alas, I never met her again. She simply vanished," said Momiji sadly. Momiji remembered Sirius' smile and smiled.

"Even though I never saw her again, she helped my dream of owning a shop become reality. You could say that she was my first love."

"First love?"

Momiji nodded and added, "I actually made a promise to myself that I wouldn't love another girl except for Sirius."

"So she's the only girl you will marry?"

Momiji nodded. Nanato chuckled and said, "Hopefully, you'll meet her again." Momiji nodded again.

Nanato placed an index finger to his chin and said, "I just realized something. What that girl said when she said her name sounded oddly familiar." Nanato thought long and hard and then snapped his fingers.

"Now I remember. There was an anime I used to watch as a kid. It was called 'Star Fairies'. It was very popular and the main character was called Sirius. She always said 'she was the great Sirius, the brightest star of all time.' It was her famous introduction."

Momiji looked at Nanato in surprise and asked, "Does that mean Sirius was quoting from an anime she watched?"

"Maybe."

"Wait a minute? Then what is her real name?"

The door to the shop suddenly swung open revealing Sasuke in a star design Lolita dress. Sasuke waved to them.

"Hey Momiji, Kudou-San," greeted Sasuke. Momiji and Nanato greeted her.

"Did you come to buy something?" asked Momiji sweetly. Sasuke scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she held a plastic bag to Momiji.

"I actually came to see if you had this dress design in my size," said Sasuke with a blush against her cheek.

Momiji took the bag and peeked inside it. Momiji's eyes widen when he saw the preschool sized Lolita dress with the rabbit designs in the bag. Momiji looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Where did you get this?"

Sasuke smiled and said, "I got it from a boy when I was five. I don't remember his name or face, but he was kind. I used to wear it almost every day until I out grew it. I kept it though in hope of finding another one just like it."

Momiji gripped the handle of the bag and said, "I can make a dress like this one in no time." Sasuke's smile brightened as she thanked Momiji. She did a small bow and exited the shop.

Momiji looked at the dress again and showed a small smile. Nanato stared at the dress in the bag.

"What do you know? You met your 'Sirius' after all these years, but she's already engaged to someone else. It's a little sad."

Momiji nodded. He stared at the small dress in his hands and remembered Sasuke's smile when he first met her in his shop. A small tear managed to slip out, but he was still smiling.

_Sirius allowed me to follow my dream and Sasuke gave me life. They are the same person. _

Momiji hugged the dress and said, "I love Sasuke, so I am willing to let her go to be happy with the one she truly loves." Nanato smiled saying that Momiji was a wonderful person. Momiji chuckled as he embraced the dress full of memories.


	2. Chapter 2: MeowChan

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 2: Meow-Chan**

Ryoga walked through the rain with a red umbrella over his head. He passed by an alleyway and peeked into it. The falling rain echoed all around him as he looked at the alleyway.

_Oh yeah. This place brings back memories._

Ryoga, eight-years-old, was at his house practicing fighting moves with his father as his teacher. Ryoga punched his father in the stomach, but his father just laughed and pushed him back. Ryoga fell on his bottom and groaned.

"You hit like a girl. Put more strength in your punches and aim more at my gut," instructed the father. Ryoga clenched his fist and glared up at his father.

"It's too hard!" screamed Ryoga. His father glared down at him and then picked up Ryoga by the back of his shirt. Ryoga dangled in his father's grip. His father marched toward the front of his house with a confused Ryoga.

When in the front of the gate of the house, Ryoga's father dumped him to the ground and said, "Don't come into the house for a whole week and survive on your own." With that said, Ryoga's father slammed the gate shut in front of a stunned Ryoga.

Ryoga looked down gritting his teeth. He stood up and walked away from his house wondering what he should do.

_Dad is always like that. The minute I say hard or anything related to hard I get banished from the house for a week. Darn it. I didn't have time to grab my homework or pocket change._

"This is going to be hard," muttered Ryoga with a sigh. As Ryoga walked, it started to rain forcing him to search for shelter. Ryoga ran into an alleyway that had a shaded area and leaned against the wall. Ryoga sighed in relief.

"Are you hiding too?"

Ryoga flinched and looked to his right side. A small girl was sitting next to him completely drenched with a shirt bundle in her arms looking up at him.

"Who are you?" asked Ryoga confusingly. The small girl smiled and said, "I am the great Sirius, the brightest star of all time." Ryoga stared at her for a long while and then looked away from her.

_Just great, I found a crazy little girl, who thinks she's a star._

Ryoga felt Sirius tug at his pant leg making him look down at her.

"Are you hiding too, Onii-Chan?"

Ryoga shook his head and said, "I just needed to find shelter from the rain." Sirius nodded in understanding and said, "I also came here to get away from the rain. I was hiding from the other kids at first, but then it started to rain, so my new objective was to get away from the rain. It was a success."

Ryoga looked at her nervously and asked, "So what about the other kids?" Sirius was silent and then looked at him seriously.

"They disappeared into the dark abyss," said Sirius seriously. Ryoga stared at her uneasily knowing full well that she was lost. Ryoga sighed.

"You should go to the police box after the rain stops," stated Ryoga. Sirius nodded. Ryoga suddenly heard a small meow and flinched.

"What was that?" asked Ryoga nervously. Sirius looked up at Ryoga and showed the bundle she was holding.

"It was the Meow-Chan," stated Sirius cheerfully. Ryoga looked down at the bundle and then removed a single covering. Ryoga cringed when he saw a small orange kitten with wet fur meowing at him. Ryoga screamed and jumped away from Sirius.

"CAT!"

Sirius shook her head at him and said, "It's a Meow-Chan, the sidekick of a great star like me." Ryoga looked at her nervously.

"That's a cat," corrected Ryoga with his voice shaking. Sirius cocked her head at him.

"Is something wrong, Onii-Chan?"

Ryoga gulped and admitted, with flushed cheeks, "I have a phobia of cats." Sirius smiled and said, "Then you don't have to worry because it is a Meow-Chan."

"It is a freaking cat you dense little girl!" screamed Ryoga losing patience. Sirius sighed sadly.

"I thought it was a Meow-Chan," said Sirius sadly. Sirius suddenly smiled again and said, "I like it anyway." Sirius cuddled the small kitten happily. Ryoga stared at Sirius still shaking in fear.

Sirius gave out a small sneeze making Ryoga concerned. Ryoga approached her and asked, "You OK?" Sirius nodded. Just then the small kitten also gave out a sneeze that caused Ryoga to back away again. Sirius looked at the scared Ryoga and sighed.

"You seemed worried when I sneezed, but when the kitty sneezed, you backed away. Are you racist?"

Ryoga glared at Sirius and screamed, "I am not racist and where in the world did you learn that word!" Sirius stared at Ryoga who was shaking and shook her head.

"You're hurting the kitty's feelings, Onii-Chan," said Sirius. Sirius held the wet cat at eye level causing Ryoga to flinch. The small kitten gave out a meow. Sirius nodded and then looked back at Ryoga.

"I agree with you kitty. He is mean," said Sirius making Ryoga glare at her. The kitten gave out a slur of meows. Sirius nodded again.

"I think you're right. He must be a weak hoodlum who hates all animals."

Ryoga growled and screamed, "Don't call me a weak hoodlum! I just hate cats, you hear!" Sirius smirked at him and said, "So you are racist." Ryoga was ready to beat Sirius at any moment.

"I already told you that I am not racist!" yelled Ryoga. Sirius held the kitten to him making him flinch and said, "Then prove it." Ryoga gulped and reached out to the kitten. The kitten gave out a small meow. Ryoga pulled his hand away quickly.

"I can't. It's too hard," said Ryoga. Sirius continued to hold the kitten to him.

"It's only hard when you say it is. Just try your best, Onii-Chan."

Ryoga gulped and reached out to the kitten again. Ryoga touched the kitten's head with his index finger shaking. The kitten meowed and rubbed against his finger. Ryoga looked at the kitten confusingly. Sirius giggled and said, "Looks like the kitty likes you, so try holding it." Ryoga nodded and picked the kitten up with both hands. The kitten meowed as Ryoga held the kitten to his chest. The kitten purred and licked his arm. Ryoga smiled as he began to stop shaking.

"It's cute," said Ryoga with small tears in his eyes. Sirius nodded and then looked out of the alleyway.

"The rain finally stopped," cheered Sirius. Sirius looked back at Ryoga and said, "I have to go now and look for the others. Hope to see you again." With that, Sirius ran out of the alleyway. Ryoga gasped and chased after her.

Ryoga ran out of the alleyway and looked around, but saw no sign of Sirius. Ryoga looked down at the kitten, who was meowing happily and chuckled.

"Maybe she really was a star," muttered Ryoga. Ryoga hugged the kitten and said, "When my punishment is over, I'll beat my dad down, right, Meow-Chan."

Ryoga chuckled at the memory and was about to walk away from the alleyway, until he saw a small orange kitten emerge from a trash can. Ryoga pulled the kitten out and smiled when he saw the kitten cuddle against his chest.

"I guess I found another Meow-Chan," said Ryoga happily. He walked away from the alleyway only to see Sasuke at a nearby stand looking at small key chains.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Ryoga and smiled brightly at the sight of him.

"Ryoga, long time no see," cheered Sasuke. Ryoga nodded with the small kitten against his chest. Sasuke saw the kitten and said, "How cute, she looks like Meow-Chan." Ryoga's eyes widen and looked at Sasuke.

"Meow-Chan?"

Sasuke nodded and showed him a key chain she was about to buy. The key chain had an orange cat with a star design against its forehead.

"This is Meow-Chan, the sidekick of Sirius, the brightest star of all time. It's from the anime Star Fairies. I was a huge fan when I was young."

Sasuke paid for the key chain with Ryoga watching her. Sasuke placed the key chain in her pocket and winked at Ryoga.

"Say hi to your pets for me," said Sasuke and then left. Ryoga watched her leave and remembered Sirius. Ryoga burst out laughing.

_Looks like the star became the moon._


	3. Chapter 3: Inu

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 3: Inu**

Shiro walked through the park with his friend, Nanato, by his side. Shiro looked at Nanato, who was pouting.

"Come on, Nanato. You have to admit that it was pretty funny," said Shiro. Nanato glared at Shiro.

"How is it funny? I finally had my first love only to discover that 'she' was actually a 'he.' To top it off, you already knew," said Nanato angrily. Shiro laughed uneasily.

"Well it was just a little revenge from when we were kids."

"Are you talking about the time you confessed to me?" asked Nanato with a cocked eyebrow. Shiro blushed and nodded. Nanato sighed.

"It was your own fault. You never asked. Besides…"

Nanato looked at Shiro seriously.

"…didn't you get over me on that same day?"

Shiro blinked in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?" Nanato sighed.

"Did you forget?" asked Nanato. Shiro thought long and hard. He looked toward the swing set and smiled.

"Oh yeah, that was a long time ago."

Shiro, eight-years-old, was sitting on the swing set looking like the world had crashed around him.

_I can't believe it. Nanato was actually a guy. My first love has been tainted._

Shiro gave out a deep sigh wondering if he would ever get over it. He was suddenly hit on the back of the head by a basketball causing him to fall head first into the ground. Shiro groaned as he rubbed his nose.

"Sorry, are you all right?"

Shiro looked behind him and saw a small six-year-old girl standing behind the swing with a worried look. Shiro rubbed his head and said, "I'm fine." The girl sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. If you were hurt then I would go to jail," said the small girl. Shiro stared at her like she was crazy.

"You wouldn't go to jail for this, kid," said Shiro. The girl gasped and said, "So Yoshiro lied to me? He told me that people would go to jail for hurting people."

"That's like for gang fights and murder," pointed out Shiro. The girl nodded in understanding and then picked up the basketball.

"Well I apologize greatly for hitting you with my orange comet," said the girl. Shiro blinked in confusion.

"Orange comet?"

"That's right. Don't you know that the great Sirius uses an orange comet to fight her enemies?" asked the girl. Shiro cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sirius? Is that your name because I highly doubt that? I watch that anime too, you know," said Shiro with crossed arms. The girl pouted and admitted that it was not her name.

"So what is your name?" asked Shiro. The girl shook her head.

"Mommy and daddy told me that I should never tell my name to strangers unless they say it is OK," said the girl proudly. Shiro chuckled and said, "Well my parents allow me to tell my name. My name is Shiro Takimura, kid." The small girl pouted.

"Don't call me kid. Call me Sirius."

"No way. Sirius is my favorite character, so I won't call you by her name," stated Shiro bluntly. The small girl pouted and began to bounce the basketball up and down.

"So where are your parents?"

"They went to work as usual. I am here today with my baby sitter."

"So where's the baby sitter?"

The small girl stopped bouncing the ball and looked around confusingly. She looked back at Shiro and said, "She vanished." Shiro groaned.

"So you're lost?"

"Most likely."

Shiro sighed and stood up. He grabbed her hand and said, "Let's find her together." The girl nodded and was led through the park by Shiro. The small girl suddenly sniffed Shiro's hand making him confused.

"What are you doing?"

The girl smiled and said, "You smell like caramel chocolate. I bet that's your favorite candy." Shiro blinked in confusion. He sniffed his hand and said, "I don't smell anything."

"Well people say that I have a keen sense of smell."

"So you have the nose of a dog?"

The girl glared up at Shiro and said, "Do not." Shiro chuckled. The girl tugged at Shiro's arm and said, "You have caramel chocolate in your pocket don't you? I want some too." Shiro smirked and said, "No way little doggy."

"I'm not a doggy!"

"Shiro!"

Shiro flinched and looked up only to see Nanato in a Lolita dress running toward him.

"Nanato?"

Nanato stopped in front of Shiro and bowed deeply in front of him.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you felt that way, but I hope to remain friends with you, so don't leave me," apologized Nanato. Shiro blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shiro. Nanato gasped in surprise.

"What do you mean? I rejected your feelings and told you my gender and then you ran off."

"Oh yeah, I was just…"

Shiro looked down at the girl, who was looking at him confusingly.

"…distracted."

Nanato was extremely confused. He looked down at the small girl and asked, "Who is this?" Shiro smirked and said, "I ran into her in the park. Her name is Inu."

"That's right my name is…"

The girl glared at Shiro and said, "My name is not Inu." Shiro chuckled and said, "Well I need to call you something."

"Call me Sirius!"

"No way," stated Shiro as he stuck his tongue at her. Nanato stared at them and giggled.

"You sure cheered up fast. Is she actually your new girlfriend?" asked Nanato. Shiro blushed and said, "What are you talking about?" The girl blinked in confusion.

"Girlfriend, what's that? Is it yummy?" asked the small girl. Shiro shook his head and said, "You don't need to know, Inu."

"I'm not Inu!"

Nanato giggled and patted the girl's head.

"You're cute."

The girl looked at Nanato and said, "You're cute too for a guy." Shiro chuckled.

"You can tell his gender?" asked Shiro. The girl nodded and then held the hem of Nanato's dress.

"I wish I had a dress like this," said the girl with bright eyes. Nanato smiled and said, "You like this dress too? It's one of my favorites." The girl nodded dropping the basketball. The girl gasped and released Shiro's hand chasing after the ball.

"Don't run off by yourself," said Shiro as he chased after her. The girl picked up the ball and at that moment was picked up from the ground by a man in a white coat. Shiro gasped and ran toward them.

"Inu!"

Shiro stopped in his tracks when he noticed that the girl was laughing in the man's arms.

"Daddy," said the small girl. Shiro gasped in surprise. Nanato stood next to Shiro and asked, "That's the girl's father?"

"I guess."

The girl looked at the man and asked, "Why are you here daddy?"

"The baby sitter needed to leave early and told me that you would be here. I was really shocked when I couldn't find you," said her father. The girl giggled and said, "I'm fine thanks to the two Onii-Chans."

The man looked at the two boys and bowed to them.

"You two protected my daughter. Thank you," said her father. The two boys nodded. The girl's father hugged her with a bright smile and said, "Time to head home, my little princess." The girl giggled and pressed her cheek against his.

They walked off leaving Shiro and Nanato behind. Nanato sighed and said, "Too bad we didn't get her real name, she was really cute."

"Yeah, I hope we can see her again."

Shiro sighed as he turned away from the memory.

"We never got to see her again, but she really was cute," said Shiro. Nanato smirked and said, "That is too bad, but look in the bright side. You have a new love interest, am I right?" Shiro blushed as an image of Sasuke entered his mind.

"You knew?"

Nanato nodded and said, "I'm your best friend, so of course I know. You really should tell your feelings to her before it's too late."

"I can wait," said Shiro. Shiro pulled out a caramel chocolate piece from his pocket and tossed it into his mouth.

"I'm really glad Sasuke got these chocolates for me," said Shiro as he savored the taste. Shiro paused and then gasped.

"Something wrong?" asked Nanato. Shiro smacked his head.

"How can I be so stupid? Sasuke knew that I liked caramel chocolate after sniffing me," said Shiro. Nanato laughed and said, "So Sasuke has the nose of a dog?" Nanato paused.

"Is she…?"

Shiro nodded and said, "Inu is really Sasuke." Shiro found himself blushing again hoping that Sasuke didn't remember the day he named her Inu.


	4. Chapter 4: Yue

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: This update is the rest of the short stories, so you can understand the crossover. please enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Yue**

Goemon Kou was walking in the street with his daughter, Ichigo, next to him. Ichigo looked up at Goemon and asked, "Where are we going, daddy?"

"A place I used to go to in my high school days," said Goemon. They soon arrived at a small restaurant with a sign that read, "Uno." Goemon led Ichigo into the restaurant. A thirty-one- year old man greeted them front behind the counter. He paused and burst into a bright smile.

"Goemon? Long time, no see," said the man. Goemon smiled and said, "Nice to see you again, old man Hatori." The man, known as Hatori, groaned.

"You still call me that?"

Goemon chuckled and sat Ichigo in an empty chair. Hatori eyed Ichigo and asked, "Who is the kid?" Goemon patted Ichigo's head.

"She's my daughter, Ichigo," said Goemon. Hatori smiled and said, "You have a daughter? Does that mean you married or is she out of wedlock?" Goemon groaned.

"I'm married of course," said Goemon. Hatori chuckled and said, "That's nice to hear. I'm still single." Hatori looked at Ichigo, who stared at him with confused eyes.

"She doesn't look like her mother," said Hatori. Goemon glared at Hatori.

"What are you talking about? She has her mother's brown eyes and curly brown hair. Besides, you never met my beautiful Uru."

Hatori blinked in confusion.

"Uru? You mean you never married Yue. I thought you two were made for each other?"

"Yue?" asked Goemon filled with confusion. Ichigo looked at her father and asked, "Who's Yue?" Goemon shrugged indicating that he didn't know. Hatori sighed.

"How could you forget her, when she saved your life?"

Goemon thought a long while and suddenly remembered a time when he was seventeen.

Goemon, seventeen, was in "Uno" drinking a jug of beer. Hatori, age twenty-four, looked at Goemon in concern.

"You really shouldn't drink that much, Goemon," said Hatori. Goemon glared at Hatori with flushed cheeks.

"Shut up, old man."

"I'm not that old," stated Hatori. Goemon sighed and continued to drink.

"You should listen to him, you know."

Goemon stopped drinking and looked to the side. Sitting next to him in the bar was a girl with long black hair wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Goemon smirked and asked, "What do you know?"

"Well beer is bad for your liver," said the girl. Goemon chuckled and said, "I don't give a damn about my liver and who do you think you are that you can tell me what to do?" The girl smirked as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My name is Yue, a student of Dorian school."

Goemon burst out laughing and said, "So you're a middle schooler? Well I have news for you: I'm in high school, so I can tell you what to do." Goemon leaned close to her face. Yue sighed and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Don't get so close, you reek of beer," said Yue. Goemon groaned and pulled away from her.

The door suddenly burst open revealing a group of men in black suits. One of the men pointed at Goemon and said, "We finally found you Goemon Kou. Now pay us back our money." Goemon glared at them.

"I don't need to do it now," said Goemon obviously drunk. One of the men punched Goemon across the face making him fall off his chair.

"Just pay us now," said one of the men. Goemon attempted to stand up, but fell back down. Another of the men tried to kick Goemon, but he was suddenly punched across the face making him fall over. The men looked at the attacker, Yue.

Yue crunched her knuckles and said, "Don't you know that it is rude to attack people in restaurants?" One of the men ran at her and yelled, "Stay out of this bitch!" He tried to punch Yue, but Yue dodged. She grabbed his arm and flung him into the air. She then did a flying kick sending him flying into the other men. The men looked at her with wide eyes. Yue went into a fighting stance daring them to attack.

One of the men took the challenge running at her. He tried to kick her face, but she blocked his kick with her arm and then slammed him into the ground causing the place to shake. The other men began to attack her, but she took them down easily.

Yue pinned the last of the men and said, "Leave now." The man nodded and led the others out.

When they were gone, Yue looked down at Goemon, who was being held by Hatori.

"Is he OK?" asked Yue. Hatori nodded and said, "He just had too much to drink." Yue kneeled in front of Goemon and asked, "Do you know where he lives?" Hatori nodded and told the address.

Yue grabbed Goemon by his arm and placed it around her shoulder. She lifted him up and said, "I'll take him home." Hatori nodded and watched Yue walk out with Goemon.

Goemon opened his eyes slightly and looked at Yue. He smirked at Yue with flushed cheeks and said, "You fight well." Yue thanked him without looking at him.

"You're very beautiful, please marry me," said Goemon and then kissed her cheek. Yue gasped in surprise and smacked his forehead.

"Stay asleep!"

Goemon blushed at the memory and sank into his chair.

"I can't believe I forgot that. I even proposed to her," said Goemon in embarrassment. Hatori chuckled and said, "She really was beautiful. Too bad she's not your wife." Ichigo looked at Goemon and asked, "So you liked another girl before mommy?" Goemon laughed uneasily.

"I was drunk that day, so don't worry Ichigo," said Goemon. Hatori stared at Goemon and asked, "So is your life better?" Goemon nodded.

"I have a good job; I paid off my entire debt; and have a happy family. I couldn't ask for anything more," said Goemon. Hatori smiled and said, "I wonder if Yue's life is just as good as yours?" Goemon smiled at the vague memory of Yue.

The door to the restaurant suddenly opened revealing Sasuke with Erin next to her. Hatori greeted them, but suddenly paused.

"Yue?"

Goemon's eyes widen as he looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke pointed at herself and asked, "Are you talking to me?"

"You're Yue aren't you?" asked Hatori. Erin giggled and said, "Did you meet this guy back in middle school?" Sasuke admitted that she didn't know. Hatori chuckled.

"Looks like you forgot me, but it was only for one day anyway," said Hatori. Erin began to tease Sasuke saying that she met her ex, but Sasuke denied it greatly. Hatori looked at Goemon, who was still looking at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"She looks fine to me," said Hatori. Goemon smiled and nodded as he patted Ichigo's head.

_So Sasuke saved me twice._


	5. Chapter 5: Painting

******(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 5: Painting**

Jiro walked through the art gallery with Neo by his side. Neo looked at the paintings with a bright smile.

"These are all beautiful," said Neo. Jiro nodded in agreement. He suddenly spotted a picture of a purple tree and tried to prevent himself from laughing. Neo looked at Jiro and asked, "What's so funny?" Jiro smiled and said, "I just remembered something."

Jiro, when he was fourteen, walked through the art gallery with his older sister, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko saw a painting of a beautiful ocean and smiled.

"That looks like the beach we went to together," said Nadeshiko happily. Jiro sighed and said, "This is boring." Nadeshiko glared down at Jiro and said, "Then sit somewhere and wait." Jiro groaned and marched away from his sister.

_What's so great about a picture?_

Jiro sat on a bench. He looked up and saw a painting of a purple tree. He cocked his head at it and sighed.

"This is just a discolored tree," said Jiro.

"That's not right."

Jiro flinched and looked beside him only to see a girl scribbling in her sketchbook, while looking at the painting. Jiro stared at the girl and asked, "What are you doing?" The girl flinched and looked at Jiro in shock.

"When did you get there?"

"I've been sitting here for a while, so what are you doing?" asked Jiro. The girl held her sketchbook to her chest and said, "I'm drawing and who are you?"

"Jiro Yuki and you?"

The girl stared at Jiro and then said, "My name is Yue." Jiro sighed and asked, "What's so great about drawing?"

"Drawing helps express yourself. In my opinion, all drawings have great feeling that can be passed on to everyone."

"Then what about your drawing? Does it have that feeling too?" asked Jiro as he reached out to her sketchbook. Yue pulled away from him and said, "Don't look at it." Jiro sighed.

"All right," said Jiro as he turned away from her. The minute Yue pulled it away from her chest, Jiro yanked it away from her. Yue gasped and said, "Don't look." Jiro stared at the picture. There were scribbles that somewhat resembled a tree and a round thing that looked like a pig or a dog. Jiro burst out laughing. Yue yanked the drawing away from him blushing madly.

"What kind of drawing was that? It looked like a kid's drawing," said Jiro between laughs. Sasuke glared at him and said, "I'm working on it." Jiro stopped his laughing and looked at the other paintings.

"At least these pictures are better than yours," said Jiro. Yue pouted and stood up from the bench.

"Good bye, Yuki-san," said Yue as she stormed out.

Jiro laughed at the memory and said, "It was because of her terrible drawing that I respect these artworks now." Neo smiled and said, "Yue sounds nice." Jiro nodded.

"She is nice, but her name wasn't Yue."

"Then what was her name?"

Jiro smiled and said, "I learned her name after joining the Institution…Sasuke."


	6. Chapter 6: Host

******(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 6: Host**

Erin walked down the sidewalk with Sasuke next to her. Erin looked at Sasuke and said, "I wish Shiro could have come with us."

"Well Takimura-San was busy with his lab studies as usual," said Sasuke. Erin giggled and blushed.

"Shiro is so great," said Erin happily. Sasuke smiled and said, "I remember when you told me that you loved Shiro."

"Well I can't keep secrets from you," said Erin. Sasuke nodded and said, "That is true, but you still haven't told me who your first love was." Erin flinched.

"You always seemed nervous when I asked before back in high school," stated Sasuke. Erin laughed uneasily.

Erin, fifteen-years-old, walked through the school hallway. She looked at her watch and sighed.

"Why can't time hurry up?"

"Erin-Chan?"

Erin looked back and saw Sasuke approaching her. Erin smiled at Sasuke and greeted her. Sasuke smiled back and asked, "Are you going anywhere today?" Erin nodded with flushed cheeks. Sasuke saw the blush and smirked.

"Are you going to see your crush today again?" asked Sasuke. Erin's blush deepened. She looked at Sasuke with determined eyes and said, "I plan to confess today." Sasuke giggled and said, "Well then good luck and introduce me to him when you have the chance." Erin nodded.

The bell rang making Erin smile.

"Finally," said Erin. Erin was about to run off, but Sasuke held her back and said, "Not so fast. You have cleaning duty today." Erin groaned and begged Sasuke to take over. Sasuke shook her head.

"Sorry, but I have to go to work," said Sasuke. Erin sighed and made her way to the classroom.

After cleaning duty, Erin rushed out of school grounds and down the road. She looked at her watch and said, "I hope he's still there." Erin arrived at a host club and smiled. She peeked through the window and saw the object of her desire: Keisuke, a boy with long black hair in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. Erin blushed at the sight of him.

_I fell in love with him at first sight when I saw him helping a girl choose flowers for the table setting. I always watched him through this window because I was afraid to face him, but no more. I will declare my love to him and then marry him in the future._

Erin took a deep breath in and walked through the host club doors for the very first time.

"Welcome, my lady," greeted one of the hosts. Erin bowed to him blushing. The host led her to an empty table and then handed her a menu.

"One of our hosts will serve you in a moment," said the host. Erin looked at the host and said, "Can I ask for a specific one?" The host nodded and said, "Of course, but I would advise against choosing Keisuke, our top host."

"Why?" asked Erin in surprise. The host smirked and said, "Because he is always chosen by all the beautiful ladies. Like the pop idols and girls from prestigious families. Even older women choose him even though there are many other hosts here. He is always number one." There seemed to be a dark aura around the host as he spoke. Erin laughed uneasily.

"Keisuke seems to be very popular, but I would still love him as my host," said Erin. The host bowed to her and said, "As you wish, my lady." The host walked off with his smile twitching. Erin sighed and entwined her fingers. She thought of Keisuke blushing brightly.

_Keisuke._

Erin heard approaching footsteps and looked up. Before her stood Keisuke with a bright smile. He bowed to her and said, "Nice to meet you my lady, I am Keisuke." Erin blushed and said, "Keisuke." Keisuke suddenly looked at Erin with wide eyes.

"Erin-Chan?"

Erin paused as she looked at Keisuke. Keisuke smiled at Erin and asked, "Why are you here? Weren't you going to see your crush today and confess?" Erin's eyes widen.

"Sasuke-Chan?"

Keisuke placed a finger to his lips and said, "Right now I'm Keisuke." Erin felt her world collapse. Her first love turned out to be Sasuke dressed as a host. Erin looked down sadly making Sasuke concerned.

"Erin-Chan, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just let me accept reality," murmured Erin making Sasuke even more confused.

Erin turned away from the memory as Sasuke looked at her. Sasuke leaned toward Erin and asked, "Are you all right?" Erin nodded and said, "Let's go to the mall now." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in her tracks and pointed at a host club.

"That brings back memories. I used to make a lot of money there, until I decided to quit," said Sasuke with a smile. Erin sighed as she looked at the old host club, where her first love fell apart.


	7. Chapter 7: Delinquent

******(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 7: Delinquent**

Kaoru Fujioka walked down the sidewalk with his sister, Usagi. Usagi looked at Kaoru and asked, "So are you planning to go to the marriage interview?" Kaoru shook his head.

"I'm not ready for marriage yet," said Kaoru. Usagi groaned and said, "Come on now. You are already twenty-nine and of marriageable age." Kaoru smirked and said, "I know, but I just can't let go of her yet."

"Let go of who?"

"My most precious student."

Kaoru, age twenty-three, was walking through the streets looking over his teaching notes. Kaoru sighed and said, "I wonder if my students will bother even listening to me." Kaoru stepped in front of an alleyway only to see a man fly out of it screaming. Kaoru stopped in his tracks and looked down at the clearly unconscious man.

"What in the world …?"

Kaoru heard another scream and peeked into the alleyway. In the alleyway stood ten men surrounding a thirteen-year-old girl in a leather jacket breathing heavily. One of the men charged at her, but the girl dodged to the side and kicked the side of his face. The other men threw punches at her, but she overpowered them easily. Kaoru could see the anger in her eyes as she fought. Kaoru suddenly saw one of the men pull out a butterfly knife and gasped.

"Behind you!" yelled Kaoru. The girl turned around and was impaled in the stomach. The girl cringed and punched the guy clear in the face. She yanked the knife out and threw it at one of the men cutting the side of his face. She gripped her bleeding stomach and smirked at the men.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't use weapons," she muttered. The men could see the seriousness in her eyes and decided it was best to run. They ran pass Kaoru as the girl stood in the alleyway. Kaoru ran to the girl and asked, "Are you OK?" The girl fell to her knees cringing.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow," she said and began to fall to the ground. Kaoru caught her before she could touch the ground. He looked at her bleeding wound and decided that it was best to bring her to the hospital. He carried her bridal style and ran out of the alleyway leaving behind his bag.

Kaoru ran into the hospital and to the counter, where a receptionist was typing information on a computer.

"I need a doctor for this girl right away," said Kaoru urgently. The receptionist looked at him and saw the girl in his arms with blood clearly on her shirt. The receptionist nodded and called for some nurses to take the girl.

Two nurses rushed in with a stretcher. Kaoru placed the girl on the stretcher and watched them roll her away. Kaoru looked at the receptionist and said, "I will pay for her medical bills, so please do as much as you can for her." The receptionist nodded and told him to wait in the lobby.

Kaoru waited in the lobby. He leaned against the chair he occupied and sighed.

_Today is insane. How in the world did I find a delinquent battle?_

He suddenly saw a doctor walk into the lobby and went up to him. The doctor looked at Kaoru and asked, "Are you the one who brought that blood covered girl in?" Kaoru nodded and asked, "Is she hurt?" The doctor shook his head.

"She's completely unharmed, but the blood is clearly hers. It is very strange."

Kaoru's eyes widened and said, "But she was definitely stabbed in the stomach. I saw it with my own eyes." The doctor sighed.

"It's always like that with Yue," said the doctor.

"Yue, is that her name?" asked Kaoru. The doctor shook his head.

"That's not her name, but she refuses to tell us her real name. She rather be called Yue than her real name, whatever it is."

Kaoru clenched his fist and asked, "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and warned him that Yue would be a bit hot temper.

Kaoru followed the doctor to Yue's room and opened the door. He walked into the room by himself. He approached Yue's sleeping form and looked down at her. He moved the covers down pass her stomach and lifted up her hospital gown. To his surprise, there was no stab wound in sight.

"How is that possible?"

Unbeknownst to him, Yue had awoken from her slumber and was glaring at Kaoru who was looking at her exposed stomach. She clenched her fist and punched him on the side of his cheek. Kaoru gasped in pain clenching his pain pulsing cheek. He looked at Yue, who had her hand clenched in a tight fist.

"What were you doing you pervert?" she hissed. Kaoru shook his hand at her.

"This is a misunderstanding. I was just trying to see if your stab wound was all right," said Kaoru in his defense. Yue glared at him and then lifted her gown showing her exposed stomach.

"As you can see, I'm all right, so you don't have to check, Pervert-San," stated Yue. Kaoru sighed and asked, "I was sure that you were stabbed, so how is it all ready healed?" Yue shrugged and said, "I heal fast." Kaoru was still confused as he stared at Yue.

Yue jumped out of the bed and began to search around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my clothes, so I can head home," stated Yue bluntly. Kaoru gasped and grabbed her arm.

"You were just in a large fight, so shouldn't you rest just in case?" urged Kaoru. Yue pulled her arm away from Kaoru.

"I'm fine, so stop pestering me," said Yue and then continued her search. Kaoru stared at her back and then asked, "Before you go, can you tell me why you were in that fight?" Yue stopped her search and looked at Kaoru seriously.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I'm a teacher and I have to see if I can help a student in trouble," stated Kaoru. Yue sighed and turned away from Kaoru.

"Those guys' group leader wanted to date me against my will, so I told them that I would date him, if he beat me in a fight. Bastards decided to fight me all at the same time, so I wouldn't win. I obviously won, but he will come back. Those bastards always do."

Yue's hand was trembling. Kaoru saw this and asked, "Are the fights common?" Yue nodded and said, "Common enough that I have to change my name to protect my family... I mean guardians."

"Why did you change 'family' to 'guardians'?"

Yue smirked and said, "Because we are not blood related. They adopted me into the family." Yue's voice seemed to almost break.

"You must really care for them, if you are willing to change your name to protect them."

Yue nodded and looked back at Kaoru.

"You sound almost like a psychiatrist," said Yue. Kaoru chuckled and said, "Well I do have a degree in psychology." Yue smiled that made Kaoru blush. Yue approached Kaoru and said, "Don't dig too deep into my life, Sensei." Kaoru gulped.

A nurse walked in with Yue's clean clothes and handed them to her.

"The doctor says you can leave if you want to."

Yue nodded and wished the nurse goodbye. When the nurse was gone, Yue looked at Kaoru and said, "Please get out, so I can change." Kaoru nodded and walked out of the room.

After a few minutes, Yue walked out of the room fully clothed. She looked to the side and saw Kaoru leaning against the wall.

"Were you waiting for me?" asked Yue. Kaoru nodded and said, "I decided to escort you home." Yue chuckled and said, "That's not a very good idea. My guardian would freak." Kaoru smiled and placed a firm hand on top of her head.

"Then let your guardian freak because I am a gentleman and I will escort you home," stated Kaoru. Yue sighed in defeat and allowed him to walk beside her.

They walked out of the hospital together. Kaoru looked at Yue and asked, "So what is your real name?" Yue glared at Kaoru and said, "I told you not to dig too deep." Kaoru sighed and looked away from Yue.

They soon reached a district that had lights in every corner. Yue looked at Kaoru and said, "I can go home from here." Kaoru nodded and wished her goodbye.

Before Yue left, she smiled at Kaoru and thanked him for helping her. Kaoru couldn't help but blush at her charming smile.

Kaoru watched Yue vanish around a corner and then headed to his home. Before Kaoru could even leave the street he was on, he was knocked out from behind.

"Wait a minute, wasn't that the day you didn't come home?" asked Usagi. Kaoru nodded and said, "And I would have never come home, if it wasn't for a miracle."

Kaoru awoke in a huge garage tied up and sitting against a stained wall. Kaoru gasped and looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"In our hideout."

Kaoru gasped and looked up only to see a group of teenager boys standing before him. Only one of the boys, who looked around the age of seventeen, sat on a chair with his legs spread out. The boy wore a leather jacket and torn jeans and had long red dyed hair. The red haired boy smirked as he looked at Kaoru.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Kaoru. The red haired boy chuckled and said, "I am Hayate Kuro, AKA the Red lion and leader of the Black Jays. As for your second question, I want only one thing: to see you suffer, Kaoru Fujioka-Sensei."

"How do you know my name?" asked Kaoru in surprise. Hayate tossed Kaoru's bag in front of him.

"You left this at the scene of the fight. It had all your information. Very irresponsible of you for a teacher."

Kaoru clenched his hand and asked, "What did I ever do to you for you to want me to suffer?" Hayate smirked and walked to Kaoru. He gripped the top of Kaoru's hair and pulled hard causing Kaoru to gasp in pain. He forced Kaoru to look at him and said, "I want you to suffer for making moves on my darling Yue."

"Yue?"

"That's right. Yue is my girl and I will beat any guy who tries to take her. Especially when it is a geek like you!" yelled Hayate and punched Kaoru across the face making him fall to the hard floor. Hayate chuckled and looked at the other boys.

"Beat the crap out of him," ordered Hayate. The boys did as they were told. Kaoru cringed as he was beaten.

_It hurts. Somebody please help me._

There was suddenly a loud bang that caused the whole garage to fall silent. They looked toward the door and saw Yue standing before the open door glaring at them. Hayate smirked as he looked at Yue.

"Yue, have you finally decided to become my woman?" asked Hayate. Yue clenched her fist and yelled, "I would die then become yours!" Yue pointed toward Kaoru's fallen form and yelled, "I just came for him so release him now!" Hayate shook his head.

"Only if you become mine," said Hayate. Yue was shaking in anger. Yue looked at Kaoru's shaking form on the ground and clenched her fist. She looked at Hayate seriously and said, "All right. I'll become your woman, but you have to beat me first one on one today. If I win, you have to leave me alone and release Sensei. If you win, I am all yours." Hayate laughed and nodded.

"Deal."

Yue looked down at Kaoru and said, "This won't take long, Sensei." Yue looked at Hayate and then rushed at him. Yue swung a kick at his face, but he caught her leg and pinned her to the ground. Yue kicked him with her free leg forcing him onto his back and went on top of him. She punched him across his face multiple times, but then he caught her fist and shoved her off of him. Yue jumped to her feet as did Hayate. Hayate spat out blood as he looked at Yue with crazed eyes.

"You're the only girl I know who can beat me this much. You really do qualify to be my woman," said Hayate. Yue remained in a fighting stance glaring at Hayate. Hayate rushed at her throwing a punch at her. Yue caught his fist and punched him in the face. Hayate retaliated by punching her in the face with his other hand. He then grabbed both her hands and pinned her against the wall. He leaned toward her face with a smirk and asked, "Does this count as a win, Yue?"

Yue slammed her forehead against his forcing him back. Hayate gripped his forehead groaning in pain. Yue rubbed her head and then did a flying kick into his face. Hayate fell to the ground. Yue took this chance to do a falling kick into his stomach. Hayate gasped in pain before passing out. Yue glared down at him and said, "I win."

Yue glared at the remaining boys and ordered them to move away from Kaoru. She removed the bindings on Kaoru and carried him on her back. She also took hold of his bag. She glared at the boys and said, "Tell your leader that he better stay away from me from now on and to never again touch Sensei." The boys nodded and watched Yue leave with Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at Yue from her shoulder and asked, "How did you find me?" Yue smiled and said, "I heard your voice somehow and it led me here."

"A miracle huh?"

Yue nodded and said, "For a teacher, you held out pretty well against those beatings. You're really strong." Kaoru chuckled.

"But not as strong as you," said Kaoru. Yue giggled and nodded in agreement.

Yue brought Kaoru into the hospital, where he was immediately treated. Yue visited Kaoru after his treatment. She sat next to his bed and asked, "Are you feeling better now?" Kaoru nodded and said, "Like you said, I am strong." Yue smiled at Kaoru.

"You're a teacher, so can you listen to me?" asked Yue. Kaoru nodded.

Yue held her hands together and said, "I told you that I have guardians, but I do want them to be my family even if we aren't blood related. Is that a selfish wish?" Kaoru smiled and said, "It is a selfish wish, but it is OK to have that wish because it is pure. Everyone wants a family." Yue smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell them that someday. I'll wait for now," said Yue. Yue stood up from her chair and said, "I also want to apologize for getting you involved in my problems." Kaoru chuckled and said, "There's no need." Yue looked down at Kaoru and asked, "What is your name, Sensei?"

"Kaoru Fujioka."

Yue held a hand to her chest and said, "My name is Sasuke Mura, Fujioka-Sensei." Kaoru smiled at Yue, revealed to be Sasuke. Sasuke bent down and kissed his cheek making him blush. Sasuke giggled and said, "I hope we meet each other again someday." Sasuke ran out of the room leaving Kaoru completely red.

"So that's why you didn't come home, you should have told us before, Kaoru," said Usagi. Kaoru chuckled and said, "Well it was hard to tell you guys in the past." Usagi sighed.

"So Sasuke Mura is the person you can't let go?" asked Usagi. Kaoru nodded.

"She is my first love and I'm not quite ready to let go of this love, even though she is dating that foreigner," said Kaoru. Usagi giggled and said, "She's not dating him." Kaoru looked at Usagi in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Allan told me that them dating was a lie. It was actually to protect himself from me, but now there is no need because we are now friends."

Kaoru smiled and said, "That's a relief." Usagi smiled at him and said, "Why don't you just propose to Sasuke already?" Kaoru shook his head.

"I'm still her teacher and I refuse to have any student teacher relationships," said Kaoru. Usagi sighed claiming that he was boring.

Kaoru looked up at the starry sky and wondered if Sasuke remembered that day they first met.


	8. Chapter 8: Blame

******(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 8: Blame**

Keida Kinomoto wrote on a laptop in a room that Momiji provided him. Keida wrote in his email and then pressed "send" with a smile.

"Hopefully it'll reach Florida," said Keida. Keida dug in his pocket and pulled out a picture of Riri and him, when he was six-years-old, laughing together. Keida smiled at the picture.

_This is a time when I had no idea that mom and dad hated each other so much._

Keida, six-years-old, was in his room drawing a picture of a cat. When he was finished, he smiled and walked out of his room with the drawing in hand.

"Mom, look what I drew," said Keida as he ran to his mother's room. When he opened the door, he heard his mother yelling. He peeked in and saw his mother on the phone.

"What do you mean you won't send more money? You work for the Ikigami Industry! He's your own son and you only send us three hundred dollars! Just give us more money!"

Keida walked to his mother and asked, "Is that daddy? Is he coming home soon?"

"Screw you!" yelled his mother making Keida flinch. His mother slammed the phone down. His mother looked down at him and yanked the picture out of his hand.

"What is this trash?"

His mother tore the picture to shreds and screamed, "This will never make us money!" Keida stared at his mother with wide eyes. His mother clenched her head and screamed, "If only that bastard didn't send those letters!"

Keida was shaking as he stared at his mother. Keida ran out of the room and then out of their apartment. Keida ran down the open sidewalk close to tears.

_Daddy will come home again just like last time._

Keida suddenly remembered that his father hardly went home and stopped in his tracks. Keida felt tears escape from his eyes.

"Daddy isn't coming home is he?"

Keida cried in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Are you OK?"

Keida looked up and saw a fifteen-year-old girl in a sailor uniform standing front of him. Keida wiped his tears and said, "I'm fine." Tears continued to fall from his eyes even though he was wiping them away. The girl handed him a pink handkerchief and said, "Dry your eyes." Keida nodded as he wiped his tears away.

The girl smiled at him and asked, "What's your name?" Keida shook his head and said, "Mommy says that I should never tell my real name to strangers." The girl giggled and said, "I see, then can I name you, so I can call you something." Keida nodded.

"Can I call you Sirius?"

"Sirius?"

The girl nodded and said, "Sirius is the brightest star of all time. What do you think?" Keida nodded. The girl giggled and said, "Then you can call me Yue."

"Is that your name, Onee-Chan?"

The girl giggled and said, "Nope, but I'm just like you, I don't say my real name to strangers, besides it's a title that some gangsters gave me before I quit." Keida nodded.

Yue smiled at Keida and said, "So how about you tell me what is bothering you." Keida looked down and said, "My mommy was yelling in the phone at my daddy about money. It has been happening often and I just realized that I hardly saw my daddy. I think they are what you call divorce. I heard it from the other kids. I really believed that things would get better, but mommy just keeps yelling and daddy hardly shows up. I want them to be happy." Yue sighed.

"Some adults no matter what they do don't get along. I think your parents are like that, but I don't think they hate you," said Yue. Keida began to cry again and wiped his tears away with the handkerchief. Yue patted his back and asked, "Do you want to come over to my place and have some cookies?" Keida nodded and followed Yue. Yue held his hand as they walked. Keida felt the warmth from her hands and smiled.

_It feels like mommy's when she was happy._

Yue reached her home and led Keida to the door. Yue told Keida to wait and opened the mail box. Yue's face seemed to light up as she pulled out a letter.

"What's that?" asked Keida. Yue smiled at Keida and said, "It's a letter from my savior." Yue opened the letter and pulled out a sheet of paper and a thousand dollars to Keida's surprise.

_So much money._

Yue smield as she read the letter. Keida looked at the envelope of the letter and saw the name Lily on the corner and felt his eyes widen. He remembered his father holding an envelope with the name Lily on the corner and his mother yelling about the letters his father wrote. Keida clenched his fist and glared at Yue.

"It's you!"

Yue jumped in surprise and looked at Keida with wide eyes.

"It's all your fault! If you never existed, then mom and dad would still be together! I hate you!" screamed Keida and then ran off leaving a shocked Yue.

Keida ran down the sidewalk as far away he could get from Yue's home. He stopped next to a tree and leaned against it breathing heavily. He looked at the handkerchief he got from Yue and burst into tears saying repeatedly that it was her fault.

Keida sighed and placed the picture back in his pocket.

"I really had no right to blame her," said Keida. Keida pulled out a pink handkerchief from his other pocket and smiled.

"I said I hated her, but I still kept her handkerchief."

Keida remembered Sasuke when he met her in front of the store with the wedding dresses.

_I knew she was Yue when I saw her and approached her without giving any hints that I was little Sirius. I wanted to apologize in my own way even if she didn't remember that day. Instead, I declared her as my new mother._

Keida kissed the handkerchief. He suddenly heard a beeping noise and looked at his laptop. He had received new mail. He clicked the "new mail" icon and smiled.

_Mommy and daddy are really enjoying ourselves. We hope to see you again, so we can go to the amusement park together._

_Love, _

_Mommy and Daddy_

At the bottom of the message, was a picture of Sasuke and Riri in swimming suits standing in front of the ocean smiling and laughing together.

Keida seemed close to tears as he touched the screen of the laptop.

"I love you, mom, dad forever."


	9. Chapter 9: Forever

******(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 9: Forever**

Riri Kinomoto lay on the bed with Sasuke, who was fast asleep, by his side. Riri ran his fingers through her hair and then touched her hand.

_These hands used to be so small._

Riri, twenty-one, walked down the darkened streets looking at a file folder.

"Akane and Kyo Mura, they really are unlucky to be dying at the same time," said Riri as he looked over their file. Riri was ready to read their family history, but stopped when he reached their house. He sighed and shut their file.

"Time to tell them the bad news."

Riri knocked on their door. The door opened revealing Akane, a twenty-four-year-old woman with long black hair.

"Hello sir, do you need something?" asked Akane. Riri nodded and said, "I need to speak with you and your husband." Akane nodded and said, "Please come in." Riri nodded and followed Akane into the house.

Akane walked into the kitchen and said, "Kyo, there is a guest here." Kyo, who was at the table, stood up from his chair and asked, "Did you let in another stranger?" Akane giggled and said, "He said he needed to speak with us and I thought it would be rude to leave him standing in the cold." Kyo sighed.

"You have a point. We wouldn't want another cold patient in the hospital," said Kyo with a chuckle.

Riri looked at them and said, "Well I need to speak with you two." Riri was suddenly pushed into a chair by Akane. Akane smiled at Riri and said, "It's late and you look tired so why don't you have some dinner first before you talk." Riri was about to reject until Akane placed a plate of Tempura and rice in front of him. Riri cleared his throat and thanked her eating the meal before him.

"My Akane is the best cook in the world," praised Kyo. Akane blushed and thanked Kyo. Riri stared at them and wondered when he should tell them. Riri finished the last of his food. He cleared his throat and said, "Now I have to tell you that…"

Riri suddenly felt a small hand on his leg and blinked in confusion. He lifted the table cloth and gasped. Under the table looking at him with curious eyes was a small six-year-old girl in a pink nightgown.

"A girl?"

Kyo chuckled and lifted the table cloth on his side.

"Now princess, didn't we tell you to go to bed already," said Kyo. The girl looked at her father and said, "But daddy promised that I can finish my jewelry before going to bed."

Akane looked at Kyo with crossed arms and said, "Oh, did he now?" Kyo chuckled and said, "I did say that, but I didn't expect her to hide under the table to work." The girl nodded and looked at Riri, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the girl. Riri stood up from the chair abruptly surprising Akane and Kyo.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kyo. Riri looked at them with a strained look and said, "I need to talk with you outside where your daughter can't hear." Kyo and Akane were confused, but did as he told.

Before he left the kitchen with the girl's parents, the girl grabbed his pant leg and handed him a beaded bracelet.

"For you mister, please come again."

Riri took the bracelet with his hand shaking and wished the girl good night.

_I told them that they were going to die giving the Ikigami. I remember their crying faces and how they asked repeatedly what was going to happen to Sasuke. I felt so guilty that I just had to go to their funeral._

Riri walked into the funeral service and saw the many crying faces of people. He saw the two urns that had Akane and Kyo Mura's picture above them. Riri placed a lily in front of the urns and pressed his hands together in prayer.

_I'm truly sorry._

"Can you believe that the Muras received their Ikigami at the same time?"

"Isn't that tragic?"

"What about their daughter? Is she going to be sent to an orphanage?"

Riri gasped and looked toward the bickering people. Sitting among them was the six-year-old girl he saw that night wearing a pure black dress. The girl's eyes were emotionless. He saw a man who recognized from the Ikigami industry grabbing her hand.

"Come along Mura-Chan. We will provide the money that was promised to you from your parents' deaths and then we will place you in the orphanage until you are an adult or adopted."

Riri gasped and was about to say something, but stopped when he heard someone yell, "Don't take her away!" A small boy that looked a little older than the small girl pulled her away from the employee and hugged her tightly.

"Don't take away Sasuke?" begged the boy with tears in his eyes. That's when Riri learned Sasuke's name for the first time. The boy had convinced his family to take her in and so the arrangement of the money was made with them. Riri knew that even though she had a home, she still felt empty without her parents. The guilt ate at Riri.

Riri walked away from the funeral feeling heavy hearted. He placed his hand in his pocket and gasped when he felt something like beads in his pocket. He pulled out the object and saw that it was the bracelet Sasuke gave to him. Riri smiled and came to a decision.

_That's when I decided to give half my paycheck and a letter to Sasuke under the alias Lily every Friday. I still remember her bright smile when she received the first letter. Who knew that it would lead to my love to her one day?_

Riri smiled and held Sasuke's hand gently. Riri kissed Sasuke on her lips.

"I will love you until the day I die, my beloved Moon Child."

**The End**

**(Please read the crossover story Storm of the Past)**


End file.
